Forget me
by EyesGray-sama
Summary: Sensei… ¿por qué quererte está mal?, ¿por qué no pude nacer antes?, ¿por qué no estuvimos destinados a estar juntos desde el principio?


**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**En mis historias Hinata y Sasuke son los protagonistas.**

* * *

**Nombre: Forget me - Olvídame.**

**Autor: Eyesgray**

**Pareja: ItaHina - leve SasuHina.**

**Clasificación: K+**

**Género: Romance, ¿Confort?**

**AU.**

**Crackfic.**

* * *

- Hablan. -

_Piensan_

**Aclaraciones: Es un fic del tipo dramático, lo escribí pensando en la persona a quien va dirigido**.

Hana-hime, ¡hace un año que nos conocemos!, bueno, hace un año Fanfiction fue quien te ayudó a encontrarme así que por medio de FF subiré mi regalo para ti. No es tan romántico como esperé que fuera, la verdad tuve que cambiarlo varias veces porque se me iba la imaginación y quedaba totalmente a la deriva, aun así logré terminarlo y de alguna forma me gusta cómo quedó, tú me diste un lindo Oneshot que me hizo colocarme sentimental, ahora te daré uno que hará que me odies jajaja, te quiero demasiado, lo sabes ¿no?, que aunque vivamos en ciudades diferentes tenemos promesas por cumplir y momentos por compartir, Hana es primero así que no te preocupes por el que yo esté con otra persona tú eres mucho más importante.

Bueno, creo que si sigo diciéndote cosas parecerá una confesión o algo así jaja XD así que aquí te dejo, un ItaHina, la pareja que te gusta Hime.

**Daisuki, Hana-hime.**

* * *

**Forget me.**

Como era habitual en sus mañanas fue despertada por una de las sirvientas de la mansión Hyuuga, se dio un pequeño baño para despertarse del cansancio somnoliento, se vistió con su pulcro y costoso uniforme de instituto y peinando su largo cabello hasta dejarlo perfectamente lacio y alineado caminó escaleras abajo hacia el comedor principal.

Como era habitual vio a su padre tomando una taza de café mientras leía las primeras páginas del periódico, vio a su hermana menor bajar con el mismo uniforme que ella y tomar asiento a su lado. Se saludaron, desayunaron y partieron despidiéndose de su padre como todas unas señoritas de sociedad, montaron en su costosa limusina y fueron dejadas en las puertas de sus institutos. Cada día era siempre lo mismo, niños ricos a su alrededor alardeando del nuevo regalo que sus padres le habían dado, sus sueños a futuro que no eran más que ideas que les habían plantado sus padres en el cerebro pues tanto para ellos como para ella lo único que podían hacer en su vida sería ser uno más de la familia, seguir un legado familiar y ser tan adinerado que vivirías constantemente entre la misma basura llamada sociedad.

Hacía mucho se había cansado de esa vida, de ser tratada con respeto por la influencia que daba su apellido, saber que hablaban de ella a sus espaldas y que se burlaban de su personalidad tan sumisa. Por eso ella prácticamente era invisible en aquel lugar, o bueno, trataba de serlo, siempre siendo silenciosa y respetuosa no hablaba más de dos palabras y tartamudeaba cuando se sentía presionada.

Si tan solo pudiera llenar el vacío en su interior.

Caminó como era costumbre hasta su casillero, viendo el horario de la primer hora de clases tomó los libros correspondientes para Literatura y caminó a su salón de clase. Escuchó cómo cuchichiaban sus compañeras y cómo se reían sus compañeros, suspiró un poco impaciente deseosa de que ese día no fuera como las clases anteriores y que esta vez si entrara un maestro por esa puerta y dictara la primera clase en más de dos semanas.

Hacía casi tres semanas su maestra preferida, Kurenai, había sido de baja por su parto y aunque habían buscado un maestro en todo ese tiempo al parecer no habían encontrado a un suplente decente. Suspiró bajo, era una lástima ya que Literatura era la asignatura que más le gustaba ver.

– Buenos días. – Se sorprendió un poco por la interrupción de un joven moreno en aquel salón, lo reparó de pies a cabeza encontrando con suma vergüenza que era el hombre más apuesto que había visto. – A partir de hoy seré su maestro suplente de Literatura. – Habló él sorprendiéndola por lo dicho, aun así le emocionó bastante el saber que sería su maestro. - Me llamo Uchiha Itachi, mucho gusto. – Entonces el saber su apellido le hizo extrañarse bastante, ella sabía que había un Uchiha en aquel instituto pero nunca lo había visto y aquel joven moreno de piel pálida y unas pronunciadas ojeras despertó cierta curiosidad en ella, curiosidad de saber por qué un Uchiha trabajaba como maestro suplente.

Fueron pocas las veces que pudo intercambiar una o dos palabras con él, cada vez que lo tenía enfrente empezaba a sentir vergüenza y se sentía nerviosa por lo que terminaba tartamudeando o haciendo alguna cosa vergonzosa, aun así, aquel joven de veintidós años con carácter amable y reservado le sonreía levemente sin ningún deje de burla en su rostro.

Cuando lo tenía cerca se sentía bastante extraña, a decir verdad le daba ese cosquilleo en el estómago cuando lo veía sonreír levemente, sus mejillas se encendían cuando cruzaban sus miradas y aunque cortaba el contacto casi inmediatamente podía sentir esa sensación de vacío que sus ojos le provocaban.

Casi como un hoyo negro.

Sentía molestia cada vez que sus compañeras se pasaban de listas lanzándole comentario bastante sugerentes al joven como si éste buscara ser echado de su trabajo sólo por un revolcón con una niñata de instituto. Le fastidiaba el ver lo amable que era, con todos, sin dar un trato especial a nadie, aquello le causaba tristeza porque aunque él fuera amable con ella parecía ser una más de sus estudiantes.

Sólo eso.

Era deprimente aquello, en realidad ella deseaba ser más, deseaba poder ser vista con aquella mirada oscura que la absorbía, ver una gran sonrisa de aquellos labios de curva perfecta, quería más que ser sólo una alumna.

Como era parte del club de literatura se quedaba hasta tarde en el instituto, para su padre no era problema puesto que él estaba de acuerdo con que fortalecer aspectos que mejoraran su cultura eran una forma de prepararla para el futuro. A veces sólo se hacía la de oídos sordos para no escuchar las cosas que decía su padre.

Le gustaba leer, otras veces le gustaba escribir poemas o alguna novela corta, le gustaba pasar su tiempo entre libros pues estos no eran traicioneros como las personas. En su club habían varios miembros pero éstos no tomaban en serio su papel como amantes a la literatura por lo que simplemente se iban, otros permanecían en la biblioteca, otros en sus clases, todo se resumía a ella sola en una esquina del salón que pertenecía al club con libros rodeándola mientras contemplaba desde su lugar el atardecer.

Aunque se sentía un poco sola. – Hinata-san. – Brincó un poco asustada al verse sorprendida por una voz intrusa en aquella habitación, con intriga giró su mirada hasta posarla en el moreno que yacía de pie a su lado. Éste le sonreía suavemente viendo cómo el sonrojo en su rostro aparecía sorpresivamente. – Es un poco tarde para estar aquí. – Con sorpresa posó su mirada en el cielo que se reflejaba en la ventana a su lado, efectivamente era de noche.

Asintió levemente mientras se levantaba de su sitio, tomó sus libros y empezó a ponerlos uno a uno en su bolso de instituto, otros sólo los dejó allí pues pertenecían al club. Cuando estuvo lista pudo ver con vergüenza que el joven maestro la miraba fijamente como deseando preguntar algo pero a la vez no encontraba las palabras adecuadas. – Uhm… - Dudó no sabiendo bien que decir. – Y-Yo me voy, hasta mañana Itachi-sensei. – El moreno asintió viendo aún desde su sitio cómo ella empezaba a caminar hasta la salida. Se sintió un poco desanimada al ver que él no diría nada y que sólo esperaría porque se fuera, deseó hacer algo, aquella era la única oportunidad que tenía de avanzar un poco con el moreno. – Itachi-sensei… - Susurró parando en seco. - ¿Por qué trabaja como maestro suplente?, ¿por qué cuando su familia tiene tanto dinero como la mía o la de los que estudian aquí? – El Uchiha se vio un poco sorprendido por la pregunta, pero, aun así sonrió levemente.

– Ahora que tengo la oportunidad quiero hacer algo que me gusta. – Respondió él a la pregunta, dejándole una nueva duda.

- ¿Tanto le gusta la Literatura? – Preguntó extrañada, si bien a ella le encantaba no se sentía con la seguridad para enseñarla.

– Me gusta enseñar, a veces en esta profesión puedes cambiar la vida de muchos jóvenes que van por el mal camino. – Respondió el joven moreno logrando hacerla sonreír.

– De verdad, usted es una gran persona sensei. – Dijo dando media vuelta hasta encarar al mayor. - ¿Sabe?, me hubiera gustado que tuviera la edad que tengo, así tal vez seríamos amigos. – Un leve rosa se estampó en sus mejillas. – Estoy segura de que me habría enamorado de alguien como usted. – Susurró dándose cuenta al instante lo estúpido que había sido su comentario. – Uhm, de-debo irme… hasta mañana sensei.

Y ante aquella presurosa huida el joven Uchiha sólo pudo quedarse en aquel lugar en silencio, viendo con una leve sonrisa el lugar por el cual la chica había partido. – A mí también me hubiera gustado. – Susurró bajo fijando la mirada en la amplia ventana de aquel club. – Enamorarme de alguien como Hinata-san.

Después de aquel día Itachi había tomado por costumbre ir al club de literatura cuando era demasiado tarde y como era normal encontraba a la chica Hyuuga leyendo un libro o hasta escribiendo sin tomar en cuenta el tiempo, aunque, en realidad ella siempre sabía que era tarde pero aunque sonara un poco egoísta ella se quedaba allí intencionalmente para que su maestro fuera a buscarla y tener la gracia de verlo a solas unos pocos minutos.

Hinata sabía que estaba mal el tratar de buscar con un maestro algo más que la relación estudiante-maestro como era debido pero aun sabiendo aquello sentía que por primera vez en su vida quería romper algunas reglas con tal de tener toda la atención de su maestro puesta en ella. – Quiero que me mire… - Susurró con una leve sonrisa en su rostro posando su mirada en el atardecer. – Quiero tener su atención sólo en mí…

Los días pasaban rápidos, cada día sentía que era diferente al anterior, siempre buscaba la mínima oportunidad de estar con su maestro ya fuera en el almuerzo compartiendo con él un buen té en el salón del club o la biblioteca, ya fuera entre clases participando más que los demás para poder salir al tablero y recibir un alago de su maestro. Todo momento contaba para ella pues eran momentos en los que tenía a el sensei para ella sola.

Cada momento que pasaba cerca del Uchiha era como cinco minutos en el paraíso, disfrutaba de una gran tranquilidad a su lado, se sentía segura, se sentía feliz.

Grave error.

Ambos sabían que su relación se había hecho bastante cercana, pasaban mucho tiempo juntos y a los ojos de los demás eso no era bien visto, a ella le importaba poco lo que dijeran sobre ella, pero no podía soportar que se metieran con Itachi, eso no. Le molestaba bastante la idea de que lo tacharan con mala reputación, no quería que él se viera involucrado en los chismes que ya empezaban a correr sobre la sucia relación que ambos mantenían, pero, aun así, ¿qué podía hacer ella?

– Oye tú. - Brincó en su sitio sintiendo que se le hacía costumbre ser sorprendida por hombres, giró la mirada hasta posarla en el chico frente a ella quien le miraba bastante disgustado. – Eres Hyuuga Hinata, ¿sí o no? – Preguntó demasiado altanero para su gusto, pasó saliva sintiéndose intimidada, aquel chico tenía una capacidad bastante efectiva para hacer sentir poca cosa a las personas o por lo menos a ella. Asintió levemente viendo como el chico miraba a su alrededor, se encontraban en el gimnasio, el lugar estaba solitario. – Aléjate de mi hermano. – Arqueó una ceja extrañada no sabiendo bien a qué se refería el chico. – Itachi, soy su hermano menor. – Aclaró bastante irritado para su gusto.

Se sorprendió ante aquello, entonces, tomándose más libertades de las que tenía se dio el gusto de reparar completamente a aquel chico, ambos hermanos se parecían pero la actitud del menor sin dudas le quitaba puntos al fenomenal atractivo que éste poseía, lástima para él que ella no se fijaba en la apariencia. – No comprendo. – Susurró viendo con extrañeza al chico.

- ¿Eres tonta?, debes estar enterada de los malditos rumores que corren en este instituto, lo menos que quiero es que mi hermano se vea afectado porque una niñata como tú se le está metiendo por los ojos. Te lo advierto Hyuuga, aléjate de Itachi. – Y tal como apareció el chico se largó dejándola con la palabra en la boca y con un sentimiento de culpa al escuchar lo que ya sabía, ella sólo era una molestia para su profesor.

– Itachi-sensei… ¿soy una molestia para ti?

Días después el cambio en la relación de ambos se mostró más que evidente, Hinata trataba de mantener distancias entre ambos evitando estar a solas con el moreno y procuraba hablar con él sólo lo necesario, todo por el bien de él, a veces el Uchiha la buscaba en el club pero ella escapaba antes de ser aprisionada y ser obligada a escupir la verdad tras su extraño comportamiento. Le daba terror el pensar que él se terminaría cansando de perseguirla como si fuera el típico juego del gato y el ratón, aun así una voz en su cabeza le gritaba que alejarse era lo mejor, que huyera ahora que podía porque sentía que si se acercaba más al Uchiha terminaría en algo peor que unos simples chismes.

El problema es que ahora se sentía bastante sola, mucho más que antes de conocerlo, cuando lo veía a la distancia su pecho taladraba y sentía esa terrible sensación de querer acercarse a él y no despegársele ni un solo instante. Era una tonta, lo sabía, sólo se hacía tontas ilusiones, cosas como "ojalá fuera así, me hubiera gustado, tal vez si esto hubiera pasado" cosas que a la final terminaban siendo estúpidas y sin sentido alguno.

Cuando caminaba hacia el salón del club con en aquel momento su pecho empezaba a sentir aquella nostalgia por recordar los momentos que ella pudo vivir junto a su sensei, cuando él compartía con ella sus libros favoritos, cuando le alababa por sus poemas o sus escritos, cuando simplemente se sentaban a admirar el cielo reflejado en la gran ventana, cada momento que llegaban a compartir con armonía era un lindo recuerdo para ella.

Recuerdos que su corazón guardaban bajo llave porque nadie podía quitárselos, ni el propio Uchiha Itachi.

- ¡Hinata-san! – Su cuerpo se tensó totalmente, su mente le decía una y otra vez que corriera con todo lo que tenía pero a la vez su corazón rogaba por esperarlo y verlo aunque fuera un solo momento, ser observada por aquellos oscuros ojos que le absorbían y la llenaban de paz, de tranquilidad. – Hinata-san. – Soltó éste estando a su lado, se había apresurado lo más rápido posible cuando la vio sola, todo para poder hablar con ella un momento. - ¿Qué sucede?, ¿acaso he hecho algo que la moleste?, ¿qué fue lo que sucedió que le hace evitarme? – Ella bajó la mirada por inercia no sintiéndose segura de poder verlo fijamente.

– No es nada… - Murmuró.

- ¿Entonces por qué me evita? – Preguntó dejando ver la preocupación en su rostro el cual siempre se veía tranquilo.

– Uhm, yo… es sólo que… los chismes… - Divagó no sabiendo bien cómo expresar la verdad tras su comportamiento.

- ¿Le preocupa que la vean conmigo? – Fue la pregunta que pudo formular el moreno sintiendo que empezaba a sentirse decepcionado. – Comprendo… lamento haber sido imprudente Hinata-san, prometo no molestarla de nuevo. – Habló él cambiando su semblante, Hinata se preocupó al escucharlo, estaba enojado, lo sabía. Itachi se giró con la intensión de alejarse de una vez por todas de la chica, caminó a pasos agigantados en dirección opuesta a ella diciéndose mentalmente lo estúpido que era por ser tan poco profesional, por haber dejado avanzar aquella "relación" que mantenían él y la chica Hyuuga aun sabiendo lo que algo como un romance atraería con él.

Problemas y más problemas.

Al instante escuchó pasos apresurados tras él y luego cómo un delgado y más bajo cuerpo se abrazaba a él, por la espalda.- ¡N-No es eso! – Soltó la chica, al borde de las lágrimas. – ¡N-No quiero que hablen más de ti sensei!, ¡No puedo soportar que te juzguen por mi culpa!, ¡Soy una imprudente por querer pasar más tiempo contigo!, ¡Soy una tonta por hacerme ilusiones contigo!, ¡Perdóname sensei por quererte como te quiero! – La sorpresa se dejó ver en los ojos del moreno quien se mantenía inmóvil escuchando con atención cómo la chica trataba de soportar las lágrimas. – Perdóname sensei. – Susurró la chica aún pegada a su espalda.

Sintió su corazón acelerarse, sintió deseos de girarse ver aquel rostro angelical que la chica poseía y plantarle lo que seguramente sería su primer beso, sí, deseaba sentir sus labios contra los suyos, quería todo de aquella chica.

– Ustedes dos, es mejor que se separen de una vez. – La sorpresiva aparición del menor de los Uchiha los obligó a separarse de forma inmediata, Hinata se mantuvo con la mirada baja sintiéndose molesta por la interrupción de aquel chico. Sasuke se acercó a ambos morenos, mantenía el ceño fruncido viendo con reprobación lo que estaba sucediendo entre esos dos, se acercó hasta Hinata acortando bastante las distancias entre ambos. – Te dije que te alejaras de él. – Susurró el menor cerca del oído de la Hyuuga, ésta sólo pudo temblar, ese chico le provocaba temor.

– Sasuke, no estábamos haciendo nada. – Intervino el mayor de ambos inconforme ante el acercamiento de su hermano a la Hyuuga. – No te metas en esto, por favor. – Pidió deseando que su hermano fuera obediente con él y se marchara.

– Me meto porque está mal. – Reprochó el moreno. - ¿O te olvidas de Konan? - Hinata levantó la mirada con sorpresa, de inmediato posó su mirada en el mayor buscando una respuesta a aquella pregunta.

– No, no lo hago. – Respondió el mayor frunciendo levemente el ceño. – Sasuke, por favor, déjame hablar con Hinata-san. – El Uchiha menor sonrió levemente. - ¿Ah, sí?, ¿tanto te gusta que quieres darte un revolcón con ella antes de casarte? – Hinata abrió con sorpresa sus ojos color plata, éstos se llenaron de lágrimas posando su mirada en el suelo.

Que estúpida. Se había enamorado de su maestro y éste estaba comprometido.

Mordió con impotencia su labio inferior, agarró bien su bolso y emprendió carrera deseando a los dioses que todo fuera un sueño, absolutamente todo.

Escuchó la voz de su maestro llamarla con preocupación plasmada en su voz, aun así no paró sabiendo que sería estúpido que él la siguiera, entonces cuando empezó a sentir que era seguro dejar de correr unos apresurados pasos se dejaron escuchar tras ella haciéndola acelerar aún más el paso. - ¡N-No me sigas! – Logró gritar empezando a desesperarse y perder el aliento, quería correr pero sus piernas empezaban a dolerle y su seguidor empezaba a alcanzarla.

Corrió por los pasillos hasta salir directamente al jardín, el instituto era bastante extenso por lo que todas sus energías se habían ido en la cruel carrera que había tenido, aun así con desesperación sintió que era alcanzada y que de un rápido movimiento el chico tras ella la detuvo sosteniéndola de un fuerte agarre. Con la respiración agitada y los ojos encharcados en lágrimas pudo ver con decepción y alivio que quien la había seguido no era su maestro.

– Joder. – Maldijo el moreno aún sofocado por la carrera. – Sí que corres. – Hinata empezó a forcejear deseando que el chico la soltara y le dejara en paz, a la persona a la que menos quería ver después de Itachi era a Sasuke. - ¡Quédate quieta! – Terminó por gritar el moreno viendo con molestia a la chica. – Ya… detente Hyuuga, no lo hagas más difícil. – No respondió, aún trataba de soltarse del agarre del moreno con la intención de correr lo más lejos posible de aquel lugar y poder derramar esas lágrimas que tanto esfuerzo le estaban costando mantener.

– De-Déjame… - Soltó sintiendo que las primeras lágrimas empezaban a ser derramadas. – Te lo ruego, déjame… - Susurró sintiendo como las gotas saladas empezaban a derramarse una a una. – Por favor… - Rogó soltando el primer sollozo. Se sentía impotente, sola, estúpida, su corazón dolía como una daga que le apuñalaba una y otra vez, era horrible.

El moreno la pegó a su cuerpo abrazándola con la idea de que ella pudiera desahogarse. – Es por esto que te dije que te alejaras. – Dijo él sintiendo cómo la chica hundía el rostro en su pecho. – Itachi está comprometido con Konan, hace tres años que son novios y se comprometieron el año pasado, ellos… se casarán este año. – Sollozó al escuchar aquello sintiéndose cada vez más tonta. – Itachi te quiere. – Susurró el moreno.

¿Itachi la quería?, ¿Y qué cambiaría con aquello?, había preferido saber que su amor era unilateral y que ella no despertaba ni un mal pensamiento en su amado maestro para evitar sentir esa terrible agonía que su pecho tenía, no sólo los chismes, había terminado por enamorarse y meterse sin saber en un matrimonio.

_Sensei… ¿por qué quererte está mal?, ¿por qué no pude nacer antes?, ¿por qué no estuvimos destinados a estar juntos desde el principio?_

En aquel momento cuando pudo derramar sus lágrimas sin vergüenza alguna, aquel momento cuando escuchó todo lo que siempre quiso saber sobre el verdadero Uchiha Itachi supo que el conocer aquella verdad, de que al conocer al verdadero Uchiha Itachi sus sentimientos también estaban siendo rechazados.

Debían ser rechazados aún si él la quería.

Y dolía, ¡por supuesto que le dolía! sus pulmones no le daban el suficiente aire, se ahogaba en el mar de sus lágrimas admitiendo lo estúpida que había sido. Porque no importaba el que Itachi los mirara a ambos con impotencia deseando intervenir y darse la oportunidad de hablar con ella, a la final nada cambiaría lo que en aquel momento sucedía, porque él ya tenía su propia vida junto a la chica que había sido su pareja durante años y aunque aquella adolescente despertara la chispa que creía muerta en su vida y aunque él admitiera que también la quería sabía que no podía hacer nada.

Porque ella sólo era una niña, era joven y talentosa, tenía mucho por vivir y él no podía arrebatarle aquello.

También por su prometida que le esperaba ansiosa cada vez que llegaba del trabajo con su vientre de tres meses de embarazo, hacía seis meses había llegado a aquel instituto deseando hacer algo bueno por alguien antes de tomar la vida de un adulto como su padre con un trabajo en la compañía, viviendo una rutina. Pero él nunca deseó romperle el corazón a una joven dulce y amable como Hinata y con ello también lastimarse a sí mismo por llevar las cosas a otro nivel cuando una y otra vez se repitió que aquello estaba mal.

Suspiró con desgane dándose la media vuelta y dejando a ambos jóvenes en la oscuridad de la noche, él debía seguir con su vida cerrando aquel capítulo que nunca tuvo un desenlace, dejándole la seguridad y felicidad de la Hyuuga a su hermano menor, porque ambos eran jóvenes y tenían todo el tiempo del mundo para comenzar de nuevo.

Para olvidar y avanzar.

Porque desde el fondo de su corazón deseaba que aquella hermosa joven le olvidara pues su belleza era única y tenía muchas oportunidades para amar a lo largo de su vida, y aunque el pensar aquello le dolía al saber que no sería él quien la haría feliz deseaba que ella lo fuera, sólo eso sería suficiente para él.

Además él también debía olvidarla, olvidar su sonrisa y los cálidos y tranquilos días en su compañía, todo debía ser quitado de su memoria como si de un virus se tratara. – Olvídame, Hinata. – Susurró al viento el cual arrastró sus palabras con la impotencia y la tristeza incluida siendo llevadas hasta la joven que con mirada perdida y la mano derecha en el pecho susurró un leve "Lo haré" como una silenciosa promesa donde aquella historia de amor no tuvo un felices para siempre y donde sus protagonistas sólo vivieron unos pocos meses de alegría junto al otro antes de volver a su propia rutina.

* * *

**¡Bueno!, hasta aquí, ¿qué les pareció?, ¿bueno, malo, interesante?, ¡denme sus opiniones! **

**Es el segundo ItaHina que escribo, como algunos saben yo soy una SasuHinista xD pero, al escribir esto lo hice pensando en Hana quien es amante de Itachi :3 **

**¿Te gustó Hime?, porque a mí la sola idea de escribirlo para ti me hizo feliz.**

**Gracias por leer y comentar.**

**Eyesgray o Lider-sama.**


End file.
